


[Podfic] "Hello, Young Lovers" by Cinaed

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: During Ed and Winry's wedding, Gracia reflects.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[Podfic] "Hello, Young Lovers" by Cinaed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hello, Young Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126388) by [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1z3POC5PNPMk6Q8hsNdFHiX9z_ZItiiO6) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3lu98x40xgmuqys/Hello%2C%20Young%20Lovers--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


 **Title:** [Hello, Young Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126388)

 **Author:** [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga

 **Pairings:** Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell

 **Rating:** General audiences

 **Length:** 00:03:08

**Summary:** During Ed and Winry's wedding, Gracia reflects.

**Author's Note:**

> " **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: ""Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's ""Association"" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.]()  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!]()"


End file.
